Voyeur
by Bokunenjin
Summary: Short crackfic while on painkillers and taking a break from Innocence. Allen follows music and gets pulled, literally, into watching something unexpected. Set early in series.


Set pretty early in the series. Doesn't really matter when. I shouldn't be allowed to listen to music and write crack.

.

.

.

.

Music, not a normal thing he usually heard at the Order, brought Allen wandering downs halls he hadn't yet been down. He was a bit surprised that after seeing no one for quite some time he came across a _large_ cluster of support staff pressed against a series of small windows in the wall. He moved a bit closer, noticing a strange series of scars in the stone around the windows. "What are you guys doing?

"SH!" about a dozen people hushed him all at once and someone grabbed him roughly by the arm, yanking Allen towards them and pushing down on his white head.

"Keep your head down, kid," someone whispered fiercely to a now somewhat stunned Allen. Someone else next to him was pointing frantically at the room below.

Definitely scared now but curious, he peered apprehensively over the edge of the stone window.

Twirling and looping in some blend of dance and martial arts, Lenalee Lee was in the room below. The music, Allen realized somewhere behind a suddenly distracted mind, was coming from there, specifically a strange looking little box against the wall. Was this how she trained? He wondered at that, realizing he hadn't seen her in any of the training rooms yet. He supposed it made sense, considering her Dark Boots and her fighting style. But, watching like this wasn't _right._ It made him feel dirty. … It made him feel a bit like master Cross, and he _shuddered_ at that. "Is this really okay?" he whispered harshly at the person who had grabbed him.

The chorus of nods was practically audible, making Allen twitch as he realized he was in a group of horny men. "Ever since the Supervisor made her that music box she's been like that," someone sighed dreamily. Allen drew back, almost shaking from the twitching now and staring in disbelief. Johnny?!

"You guys are awful, really.." Allen managed weakly, looking aside in shame. This was how people in the Order behaved? It was shameful, not at all what he had expected… Actually, Allen's thoughts drifted, if his master was part of the Order then… he couldn't _really_ be that surprised, could he? Allen grimaced, but not completely of his own will he found himself glancing back down at the dancing figure, a guilty blush on his face.

She seemed really happy, he realized with a bit of surprise. Lenalee would smile so brilliantly sometimes and laugh with the others, but when she wasn't… she seemed so somber. No, that wasn't right, but she was quite mature and held herself in an otherwise reserved way. It brought a smile to Allen's face to see her carefree like this, despite the situation.

Completely oblivious to her cloistered fans in the windows above, Lenalee was humming in her heart as the music made her push her body gladly, expressing the music around and in her in a rare moment of happy solitude. Ah, the one invention of her brother's she truly loved and didn't have to destroy. She had hated the idea of it after he had given it to her soon after he joined the Order, not wanting to do anything that involved her Innocence. But the music tinnily coming from the small thing captivated her and she had slowly come to love moving to it and not mind her boots so much.

As they all sat there somewhat dreamily, there was out of nowhere a roaring like distant thunder and then a sudden, horrible clanging sound right in Allen's ear.

"Scatter."

Shocked, Allen started to draw back but tripped and fell back as all the men stampeded over him, some shrieking that it was '_him!'_. Dazed, he realized with a horrible sinking feeling that it must surely be their sister-complex supervisor. He was so dead. Shaking a bit at the thought of Komui and his hordes of gadgets, Allen glanced up slowly but stopped in surprise when he saw a blade biting into the wall where their heads had been a moment ago. Dimly, he realized that that it matched the other scars in the wall.

"K-kanda?!" he cried, staring as his blood ran cold. He had nearly been _beheaded_.

"Sprout," Kanda said flatly, staring down in annoyance and a bit of surprise. "What are _you_ doing here with that stupid grin?"

More angry than embarrassed at being caught – it wasn't fair, really, he _hadn't_ been watching like the others and had meant to make them stop – Allen glared. "What are _you_ doing here?" he snapped back. "You could have killed us!"

"Getting rid of fools." He pulled his sword from the wall and narrowed his eyes at the smaller boy. Seamlessly he flicked the blade and dropped to a ready stance. "Run."

Allen's eye twitched in agitation. _Really_? This guy…

Hm? Lenalee stopped and looked around in a bit of surprise at the booming and screaming that started reverberating in the castle. A bit of rubble was dropping from the windows above. What was this, another of her brother's inventions running amok? She sighed to herself. "Really…" she muttered in mild protest, but switched off the music box lovingly before dashing out into the hall.

.

.

.

.

I love the idea of an accidentally-but-maybe-not protective Kanda, don't you?


End file.
